1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with articles of clothing, and specifically towels and cover up articles of clothing. Ideally, the invention is used to wrap around a baby or young child after the child has been swimming or taken a bath or shower.
2. Related Prior Art
It is known that one may wrap up a baby or young child in a towel. In fact, it is known that one may wrap up a baby or young child in a towel with a hood. However, it has not been known heretofore how to make a hooded towel covering with which to wrap up a baby or young child, and which completely covers the baby or child, and which is soft to the touch, and which is cost efficient to make and profitable to market, and which is aesthetically pleasing to view, and which may be customized to identify the end user of the Hooded Towel Covering, all as disclosed herein.